Dragon Ball AF - Gokens Revenge Saga
The Finishing Blow - Gokens Death Goken was barely standing on his own two feet,his clothing and body was both lacerated and torn badly.He could barely keep his eyes open let alone focus them onto a super saiyan four empowered goku.Raising his hand and wiping the blood away from his mouth the human growled.Goku simply walked casually but with a serious look in his eyes toward the battered human.The human spat up a gout of excess blood and continued panting heavily.Goku stopped a few metres from goken and the two simply stared into eachothers eyes.Goku was surprised that he could last this long,he was truly and amazing human.Goken gritted his teeth and scowled madly at the filthy ape."rrrrRRRRAAAGGGHHH!!!!" Goken roared fire a hugely powerful flurry of ki blasts point blank at goku,but it was futile.The super saiyan merely side stepped and weaved out of the way effortlessly.But goken didnt let up,and continued firing off the machine-gun like energy blasts,until "SNAP" the blasts stopped,and goken registered that goku had wrapped his iron grip around his wrist."Why do you continue to fight?....are you really that determined to kill me that you're willing to throw away you're life?" Goku asked in genuine fascination,but yet he felt sorry for the poor misguided human,deeply.A questioning look came over gokens face,but he just smirked and chuckled."HEH!!" and throwing a punch with his free arm at the saiyan with his laugh,goku disappeared."What!?" Goken uttered,but he was soo answered as he was kicked like a football many metres away effortlessly by goku,he came to a crashing halt in the ruins of a building. As the dust settled goken looked very sorry for himseld,now having torn open his scar again,forcing his right eye to shit from the blood pouring out."Give up,goken,you cant win..." Goku warned.The human just gritted his teeth tighter."Shutup ape!!" He demanded.There was brief silence between the two."I...im not fighting...because i think i can win..." goken claimed,spitting out more blood,dragging himself to his feet,only barely.This caused goku to gain a sligtly shocked expression."Im fighting..." Goken continued."...Because i absolutely MUST win".Goken proclaimed."What?" Goku asked."Its not my choice to make...i am the nightmare to all saiyans...even if i didnt want to win,its my destiny to exterminate you freaks!".He continued coldly.Goku just sighed."I see....then im sorry for what im about to do".Gokens eyes shot open and before he knew everything went black.Goku had knocked him out and most certainly killed him the a dragon fist...goken...was vanquished.Goku uttered one tear,feeling sorry for the poor soul,perhaps if those awful saiyans hadnt killed his family...destiny for him may have taken a different path....however... A Stubborn Refusal to Die,Dormant Power Awakens! Goken could only see darkness."Is this really the end?" He asked himself."Why?...its my destiny to kill him...why did i die?...i cant...not yet...my duty isnt complete..." Goken continued."Comeon...arms!...legs!!...".Goken tried but nothing gave."I cant let him get away!!...not yet!!!...Move!...Move!!!!!...MOOOOOVVEE!!!!!".Goku was walking way,refusing to look at the dead body of the warrior he felt compassion for.He was full of anguish,and gokens dark energy signature had died....but then "SHING!!" goku felt a sharp spike in energy which caused his eyes to shoot open.Goku instantly shot around and saw an immense build up of ki around Gokens body,it began to rise by itself,as if a puppett on strings."What?" Goku asked himself.Lightning began to rain down from the skies,causing goku to jump back from gokens body,who seemed to be attracting it.The skies darkned,and the earth begant quake as gokens body lifted like a limp ragdoll into the air.Goku also took flight."Goken!!" He called,but there was no answer,his eyes were completely white."GOKEN!!" he called louder,but he was distracted when large chunks of rubble and rock begn hurling themselves at him,and all over.Goken was now high in the sky,his arms and legs spread.There was a strange texture to his energy which seemed very familiar to goku."His energy...its not like it was before...its pure...its good...it used to be evil and made of hatred...its like he has the power of..." Suddenly,it clicked in goku's mind."It cant be!" he thought to himself. And then...goken's hair suddenly flourished into a bright orange,his neck arching back quickly....again...and again.Until finally,screaming at the top of his lungs,goken roared back to life,generating a massive burning red aura around his body.His hair stood even more on end and was colored a bright reddish orange.Goku was astonished."H-he's a....super saiyan!?" goku thought staring at the mighty sight before him.